The present invention among other things relates to a housing.
Such housing is formed and provided for an electronic controller module, wherein the controller module, as part of a control apparatus, serves for controlling a drive unit, in particular a motor vehicle adjusting device, such as e.g. a window lifter. The housing usually protectively accommodates at least one printed circuit board of the controller module in its interior.
Especially in the motor vehicle sector different controllers are provided, which differ from each other depending on the arrangement of the drive unit to be controlled inside the motor vehicle. In practice, different forms of printed circuit boards previously have been used in dependence on whether the control apparatus formed therewith is to be arranged in a wet or dry space or on the left vehicle side or the right vehicle side of the motor vehicle. Different types of controller modules, e.g. for the left vehicle side on the one hand and the right vehicle side on the other hand, regularly have different geometric shapes and dimensions in the printed circuit boards. Correspondingly, a multitude of different housings must be provided, which each are designed for one type of controller module.
Up to now, in particular a controller with its associated housing, which is formed and provided in the dry space of a left motor vehicle door for controlling a window lifter, is designed constructively different from a controller with associated housing which is formed and provided in the dry space of a right motor vehicle door for controlling a window lifter.
In addition, housings and printed circuit boards of a controller which is to be arranged in a wet space of a motor vehicle door currently differ from the controller and the printed circuit board of a controller which is to be arranged in a dry space of a motor vehicle door. In particular, this is due to the fact that in a controller to be arranged in a wet space the electronic components arranged on the printed circuit board can be protected from possibly penetrating moisture in a better way. Therefore, the printed circuit board usually must almost completely be accommodated at least in part in an interior of the housing sealed against the exterior space and thus in a housing which is formed constructively different from a housing for a dry space.
In particular, however, the different components for a control apparatus for controlling a drive unit, which all vary depending on the type and application of the control apparatus, involve a high logistic effort, since all the different components must be kept in stock. Furthermore, a plurality of tools provided for manufacturing the individual, different components must be provided, and the individual components also must be coordinated with great expenditure.